Short Spooky-Scary
by TopHatNerd
Summary: Susan Longstreet's car broke down when she was driving home. Out in the distance she saw a building where she could use as a shelter from the upcoming rain.
1. The beginning story

Susan Longstreet was driving home one night from her trip to visit her relatives in a different shire when her car unexpectedly broke down on the road. She got out and went to check the car's engine. No sooner did she get out than it started to rain. Susan sighed. She looked into the distance and saw a building quite near her current location.

_Why didn't I see that?_ She wondered.

Without hesitation, she grabbed her bag from her car, locked the vehicle and ran toward the building.

* * *

><p>It was a big abandoned building. The windows and doors were destroyed, debris scattered everywhere. Longstreet took out her flashlight to light the way. The lobby she was standing in was in a devastated state. Chairs, papers were strewn everywhere; moss was growing freely on every surface. Out of the blue, she heard the sound of dripping water. Curious, she followed the noise and found a small pool of dark-colored water on the floor where moss hadn't grown on. Longstreet looked up without moving her flashlight and what she saw was floating yellow lights, staring down at her.<p>

Longstreet let out a small gasp, immediately looked down and focused on her flashlight. Slowly, she took a few steps backward but after only two or three steps, she felt a presence behind her. Longstreet's eyes were wide open and she took a few steps to the right. She saw a hallway using her flashlight and calmly walked toward it. The presence disappeared but the goose bumps she had developed upon suspecting someone was behind her did not.

* * *

><p>Longstreet took step after step, passing locked doors with faded signs. Outside, it was raining heavily. The trickling sound of the rain echoed in the building, causing shivers to run down Longstreet's spine. She continued walking, deeper and deeper into the building. She went up staircases, passed holes on the ground until she stopped in front of a vending machine at a dead end. It was working. In the dim light, Longstreet read the options available on the machine: "Decapitation", "Hanging", "Poisoning", "Drowning", etc. She pressed on "Decapitation" playfully, thinking that the machine needed a specific amount of money being inserted into it to work but she was wrong.<p>

The button glowed red and a ghostly music began to play.

Longstreet backed away from the machine, turned around and ran away from it. Her feet made contact with water and she ignored everything until she kicked something hard. She looked down, huffing and her breath was taken away.

She kicked into a decapitated head and ahead of her was more. Every head stared up at her, their eyes glowing like fireflies.

_"Tap, tap, tap…"_

The new noise echoed in the hall but Longstreet still stood there frozen. The heads opened their mouths and murmured. As time went by, the murmur became louder and louder until Longstreet was brought out from her daze.

"SHE'S COMING"

Behind Longstreet, a blunt blade was raised.


	2. Vladimirovna and Sakamoto

Longstreet felt a sharp pain on her neck.

Her knees made contact with the floor and she felled face-first onto the ground.

* * *

><p>She smiled from behind the falling woman. Her knees hit the ground and her body slumped forward and felled.<p>

All of the heads turned and stared at her with their glowing ghostly eyes. Some were of accusation, some were of horror, and some were of pity. She let out an ear-splitting laugh. The heads' expressions all went twisted and inhumanely.

The woman stopped laughing to cough, her hand covered her mouth. She groaned and looked at the red liquid that was now grudgingly resided on her hand. She raised it and watched as the liquid flowed down her limb, her ghostly skin, covering what laid its path a cherry red colour.

_- You're going to need a box of tissue for that, kid._

She wiped her head back and stared at the man. He was leaning on his cane, an object she well knew that also was a shikomizue.

_- Aren't you going to Doc to see that leg of yours?_

_- They're busy with Harry._

_- What happened to them?!_

_- I see you've found another "comrade" there, Vladimirovna._

The man ignored 'Vladimirovna' and advanced toward Longstreet. Vladimirovna was not going to be ignored. She elbowed him in the stomach and pinned the man to the mossy wall.

_- Could you do that with more grace? This moss has to be a decade-old._

_- Sakamoto, I'm not shitting around. I'll say this one more time. What. Happened. To. Harry?_

_- Why don't you see it for yourself, kid?_

Sakamoto looked down at Vladimirnovna. A smile tugged his thin chapped lips. He knew she didn't dare to raise her weapon. After what happened "last time" when she dared to attack her own comrade, the kid learned a lesson that she wouldn't forget.

_- And bring that girl with you. After all, she's now our "comrade"._

_- You and your fucking messed up mind._ – Vladimirovna begrudgingly released Sakamoto and his feet found their places on the floor.

_- Come, they're waiting._ – Sakamoto motioned with his head and slowly walked off.

_- Alright, alright. Sock it up, old man._

Vladimirovna grabbed Longstreet's leg and promptly walked toward a wheelchair at a dark corner of the hallway they were in. She placed the unconscious girl on it and pushed it after Sakamoto. Passing debris of a once populous and busy hospital, they walked to the tallest floor and searched for room 805.

* * *

><p>Vladimirovna shivered. She had always hated using room 805 to go back 'home' but it was the biggest door so she knew that complaining wouldn't change anything.<p>

Sakamoto opened the door and closed it behind her after they both walked in. The wooden door was closed and the building returned to its disturbing silence. Everything was put back to place as they were before Longstreet appeared.

The door closed solemnly behind Vladimirovna. She and Sakamoto walked beside each other to a sliding door which was situated in the middle of room 805. Sakamoto slid the door open.

_- Ladies first._ – He stood to the side and let Vladimirovna and Longstreet get in first.


	3. Mondragon

Longstreet groaned. She tossed and turned on a soft ground. She tugged the covers and snuggled against the blanket. There was a comforting smell and she felt at ease. She soon dozed off again. Sleep welcomed her with its loving embrace.

* * *

><p><em>- How long has she been out?<em>

_- Two days._

_- That kid had better-_

_- Hush, Vladimirovna. Give her time._

* * *

><p>Mondragon was assigned with the mission to wake up his new "comrade". He was nervous, as usual. He was afraid that his looks would scare the girl away. Although he was welcomed here with love, his wearisomeness never ceased its toll on him.<p>

He approached the sleeping figure on the only occupied bed of room B-3. He shook her gently, in fear of the stranger lashing out at him. She moaned, swapping his hands and turned away. He carried on shaking her, letting out whimpers as pleas, asking her to wake up. Out of the blue, Longstreet jolted up and stared at Mondragon. He felt vulnerable as he was succumbed to those large eyes looking at him as if they could look through his fragile body. Mondragon was terrified to put it simply.

_- Who are **YOU**?_

Longstreet inquired, staring at the boy with the scarred face. He was dressed in a creamy nightgown with a red ribbon tied around the collar. His eyes were teary and a wave of guilt washed over her. The boy's face scrunched up with terror written across it. Longstreet panicked. She jumped out of the bed and tried to make the boy feel better.

_- Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!_

She panicked and tried to apologize to the boy but he kept crying. He bit his lips, muffling his cries. Longstreet fisted her hands, nails digging into her flesh. A familiar feeling returned to her as she felt her palms wetting.

* * *

><p>Outside, Sakamoto was silently watching the girl through the two-way mirror.<p>

_- I can't believe you decided to use Mondragon to test that girl, Sakamoto._

_- It is unexpected to see you in this area._

_- I heard that you called for Mondragon._

_- I see._

Sakamoto didn't turn around to greet his newly found company. He was determined to keep watching the girl's behavior.

_- You're a cruel old man, Sakamoto. I can't believe you're a "Knight"._

Sakamoto clicked his tongue in annoyance. The other took that as a sign and backed off. They started humming, a melody of long ago, of the time when there were trees and sunshine to them. Sakamoto glared at his company, his grey eyes making holes in the other's face. His leg throbbed; the throbbing sent his brain a message of going to the doctors. But he ignored the piercing pain. He ignored the remaining bullet fragments in his leg to focus on the melody. The melody of years ago, of when he was a boy lying about his age to leave his country and to hold a gun.

The melody soared into his ears.

It was deafening. Sakamoto winced but he had his eyes on the ruckus inside the room.

Inside, Mondragon's lips were bleeding but the boy kept biting. Longstreet's desperate and frantic pleas could be heard from the other side of the wooden door now.

* * *

><p>The silence in the hallway was disturbed by the clicking sounds of heels.<p> 


End file.
